


into the sun

by cherryvanilla



Series: girls like you [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, F/M, Graduation, Marriage Proposal, Summer Vacation, getting good wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that was most likely the first attempt in Johnny’s inability to pop the fucking question. The second comes after they’ve reached the top peak of the Mill Creek Horse Trail, which is the most difficult one at the park. Kristen’s bent over and panting and when she looks to Johnny he’s down on one knee, apparently frozen in place. </p><p>Kristen blinks at him, stomach flipping. “Did you trip? Are you dying?” </p><p>Johnny jerks, eyes widening before hastily getting up. “No, I,” he brushes his hands over his knees. “No, I’m good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the sun

**Author's Note:**

> For the [getting good wood](http://getting-good-wood.tumblr.com/) summer/vacation prompt. 
> 
> Title from The Naked and Famous. Thanks to sesame_seed for beta <3 I did make a summer-y playlist so if anyone's interested I'll put it on 8 tracks. 
> 
> Graphic:

It rains the day of Johnny’s graduation, naturally, and he's pissy as fuck about it even though Kristen’s been distracting him with orgasms since the wee hours of the morning. She knows it's more that he’s just anxious as fuck; happy to be done with grad school but nervous about his entire future. Kristen isn’t sure why: he got in pretty good with one of the local sports teams during his internships and made a few decent contacts who are willing to be references. Hell, he’ll probably find a job within his major (sports management) in no time, which is more than Kristen was able to say about acting gigs. Yet for however optimistic and smug Johnny is, he can still be as crazily insecure as he was when Kristen was graduating and he didn’t know how to ask her move in. She finishes washing her face just in time to see him cut himself shaving. She decides to take pity on him as he’s cursing up a storm and furiously reaching for the toilet paper to put a piece on the cut. 

“Okay,” she says, wrapping her arms around his waist while he frowns at his face in the bathroom mirror. “What do you want for your present? I didn't buy you shit yet since I went overboard on your birthday.”

Johnny frowns, lip tight. “I told you not to.”

“Whatever.” He’d been massively stressing over finals so Kristen got him a bunch of DVDs and video games.

“We can do any fucking thing you want, alright?”

Johnny opens his mouth, eyes lighting up, and Kristen narrows her own. “And don’t say sex -- we do that anyway.”

His face falls. Jesus, sometimes he’s such a guy.

“Let me get back to you,” Johnny mumbles and Kristen bites at his back, making him jerk and grin. A least he’s smiling again.  
______________________

The rest of the day goes okay, aside from the rain and the whole ceremony needing to be moved indoors.  
Johnny's mom takes a ton of pictures and video and Kristen just smiles stupidly, feeling ridiculously proud watching his dumb face in that cap. He really didn’t want to walk for graduation since he did it for undergrad, but his parents basically forced him. 

Suzie came down for the occasion, no one else being able to get off as it was stupidly held on a Friday. 

Kristen narrows her eyes when she sees Johnny and her dad in deep conversation.

“What's up?” Suzie asks,following her gaze.

“What's that about?” Kristen says, jerking her head in their direction. 

Suzie shrugs. “Your boyfriend can't talk to your dad?”

Kristen frowns, watching their faces, taking in how tense Johnny’s shoulders are. “They never have serious discussions. They like, crack jokes over Johnny's bad taste in music and my dad’s hatred of sports, man. He didn't even stop thinking of Johnny as dumb jock until he decided to continue school.”

“So? Now he’s graduating. Maybe he’s like, apologizing and shit? For being rough on him.” 

Kristen shakes her head, taking a sip of champagne, shifting in her tennis shoes. 

“Only you would think this is weird,” Suzie says fondly. “Fine, then maybe he's asking his permission,” Suzie allows, casual as fuck while Kristen's body tenses immediately. She turns on her heel toward her. 

“Permission for what,” she says slowly. 

Suzie rolls her eyes. “Oh come the fuck on, you aren't dumb, Stewie.”

Kristen shakes her head sharply. “No way, man. He's probably grilling him over his future and how he’ll _provide for me_ or some bullshit like that.”

Suzie snorts. “Your dad isn't that traditional. He smokes up with us, for Christ’s sake.” 

“He can be. He goes into ‘gotta protect my little girl’ mode sometimes.”

Suzie looks out to them and Kristen joins her, watches as Johnny nods, a little stiffly, her dad’s arm clapping his shoulder and squeezing before pulling him in for a hug.

“Oh god,” Kristen says weakly.

Suzie throws her head back in laughter. “Keep your eyes peeled, girlie. That boy has ideas.”

“Oh god,” Kristen repeats.  
_________________________

Once Suzie gets the notion in Kristen’s head, she can't stop thinking about it. They haven't even talked about -- marriage since that one time in bed. She half thought he would ask when he finished undergrad and was stupidly glad he didn’t as she wouldn't have said yes and that would've been shitty.

Then she thought he'd do it after she landed her first commercial. Instead he just ate her out for an eternity after she used some of her hard earned cash to take them out to a stupidly chic restaurant 

After that she hadn't thought of it at all, really. It isn't something she feels she needs, but. Well, shit, it’s Johnny, and she wants to experience everything with him, to be honest. 

Still, that doesn’t mean it isn’t also terrifying.

Johnny, on the other hand, seems completely chill, the asshole. In fact, he's fucking downright chipper and Kristen’s been getting laid a shit ton more since school ended. It’d been a while since they’d done it multiple times a day. 

“Do I still get my present?” Johnny asks one afternoon in June, panting and flopping back onto the mattress while pushing his hair off his forehead. Kristen's still trembling. In fact, she can't barely move.

“You can have any fucking thing you want right now.”

He smiles smugly but fuck it, he deserves it.

“Camping.”

“Huh?”

He presses his face to her shoulder, kissing her sweat-slick skin. “I want to go camping,” he whispers.

“Oh,” Kristen blinks hazily, stretching out her legs and working out the tightness in her calves. “Alright, but you're planning it all.”

Johnny snorts. “Naturally.”

Turns out he wants to go see the Redwoods and shit.

“Because I never have,” he says, voice indignant. “And it’s on my mental bucket list.” Kristen tries not to laugh at him, because a) of _course_ something like that would be on his bucket list and b) it _is_ his gift, after all.

Kristen buys them a big ass tent and Johnny packs a ton of hiking things and coolers of food. The campsite has barbeques and firepits on site, apparently, so they don’t need to worry about that. There’s also spots for fishing, so Johnny’s ridiculously excited. It's only for five days as they can’t afford to be away much longer, and two of those days will be spent traveling the thirteen hours it takes to _get there_ , but it’ll be fun. 

They haven’t done a road trip in a while. Kristen remembers being worried during their first one, which was actually the drive down to his school together alone when she was moving in. It was only a four hour drive then, but still. Kristen always had this notion in her head that the people you could handle on a roadtrip are like, your true favorite people in this world. She’d experienced it with her friends, was how she knew they’d never get sick of one another. So yeah, that first road trip was a little terrifying but it turned out fine. They argued over music, obviously, but it was all laced with amusement. And there weren’t any awkward ‘wow we really have nothing at all to say to one another, do we?’ silences. 

This time they’ve made their own separate playlists and do rock-paper-scissors to determine who goes first. Kristen wins and does a victory sprint to Johnny’s truck while he shakes his head and then tugs her backward before spinning them around to kiss her against the driver’s side door, smiling into the lazy, deep kiss. They end up spending most of the drive there doing F-Marry-Kills and Would You Rathers. When she’s running out of good ideas Kristen decides to throw herself into one.

“Alright: yours truly, Catwoman, and Wonder Women.” 

Johnny’s looks at her, unimpressed. “This is the most ridiculous one yet.” 

“You’re clearly forgetting the Sesame Street one I gave you.” 

“No, I’m just trying to bleach it from my brain,” he deadpans back. 

“‘S okay, your secret is safe with me. Now answer, loser.” 

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Fine, jeez. Uh, kill Catwoman because it might be a little easier than Wonder Woman. Although she has nine lives, right? She’ll come back, I guess.” 

“The only thing you remember about Catwoman is from Batman Returns, baby.”

Johnny nods. “Your point? That movie’s amazing.” 

Kristen snorts. “Okay, keep going.” 

“Fuck Wonder Woman, marry you,” he says in a rush. 

“Huh,” Kristen says, her stomach doing something weird. “Don’t feel like being Mr. Wonder Woman?” 

“Not especially.” His voice is dry but she can see the tension in his jaw and she wants nothing more than to text Suzie because shit, this could be happening this weekend. 

Kristen pats his hand. “Thanks for not offing me, bud.” 

“It was a tough decision, touch and go there for a while.” 

Kristen laughs loudly, squeezing his fingers as the unbidden thought of ‘fuck I’d marry you so hard’ washes over her. 

Jesus.  
_______________________

They check into the Jedediah Smith campsite and set up, getting a brochure of the trails and rules. 

“Ohh, ‘quiet hour’ is between 10 and 6. There’s a challenge for you, buddy,” Kristen says as they’re finishing putting up the tent. 

Johnny scoffs. “Yeah, because that’s all me.” 

“You’re fucking loud, Johnny, don’t even.” 

“You’re not exactly _quiet_ ,” he retorts, getting pissier by the moment. 

Kristen laughs in delight. “Jesus, you’re so easy.” 

She’s still on her knees and isn’t prepared for the tackle when it comes, his fingers tickling her sides as they flop backwards in a mess of limbs and breathless laughter which quickly devolves into kissing. 

“Come on,” Johnny pants against her neck after about a minute. “Let’s check out the trail to the beach.” 

Kristen groans but allows herself to be pulled up. 

They take their suits and end up going for a dip when they get there, since it wasn’t exactly a short hike. Johnny wraps his arms around her as they wade in the water, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Thanks,” he says quietly. “For this.”

She runs slick hands up and down his spine and tilts her head to kiss him, slow and deep, instead of answering. They stay like that for long moments, wrapped around each other in the coolness of the water, the sun beating down on them even though it’s nearly 6. Afterwards they head back to the campsite, deciding to do more tomorrow when they aren’t dead tired. It doesn’t stop them from fucking in the tent that night though, lazy and slow with Johnny a solid weight over her, swallowing any moans that threaten to spill out. They laugh into one another’s mouths as they attempt quiet, and Kristen feels giddy with it, feels like her heart might expand and take over her chest. 

“Hey, I,” Johnny says after when they’re turned into one another, their noses brushing. 

“Yeah?” 

His head shakes against her. “Nothing,” he replies, carding his fingers through her hair. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

“Yeah,” Kristen repeats, mind working.  
_________________________

It turns out that was most likely the first attempt in Johnny’s inability to pop the fucking question. The second comes after they’ve reached the top peak of the Mill Creek Horse Trail, which is the most difficult one at the park. Kristen’s bent over and panting and when she looks to Johnny he’s down on one knee, apparently frozen in place. 

Kristen blinks at him, stomach flipping. “Did you trip? Are you dying?” 

Johnny jerks, eyes widening before hastily getting up. “No, I,” he brushes his hands over his knees. “No, I’m good.” 

Kristen smirks to herself as they head back down. He’s the fucking worst. 

Except it kind of stops being funny and starts feeling a little -- shitty, the next time. They’re in the middle of the Redwoods, staring up at them. Kristen feels so fucking small in the midst of it all, and when Johnny comes over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, she feels even smaller, leaning back against his chest as he has to duck to tuck his face over her shoulder. “Kristen,” he says softly and she waits, feels his fingers tap against her stomach, feels the rapid beat of his heart. 

“Yeah?” 

He doesn’t say anything for long seconds and then she feels his lips move against her throat. “Beautiful, eh?” 

It feels like someone’s cut her strings. “Yeah,” she says, looking up at the treelines. “Beautiful, man.” 

That night they’re sitting at the fire pit, Johnny absently rubbing his fingers along his pocket while Kristen makes them s’mores. He’s barely talked all evening, just been staring blankly into the flames and, well, Kristen can’t stop wondering why he just can’t fucking do it if he wants to. 

“What’s your problem?” she says, a little too hard. 

Johnny’s eyes jerk up to hers. “Nothing. Sorry, I’m just thinking.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

He frowns at her. “Are you mad at me or something?” 

Kristen sighs and hands him a s’more. “No. Not really, man.” 

“Ooo-kay,” Johnny says slowly. 

“I’m fucking tired is what I am,” she says, throwing down the metal skewer. “I’m going to bed,” she says, getting up and walking over to their tent, undoubtedly leaving Johnny confused behind her. It’s stupid because it’s not like she wasn’t freaking out over the possibility of this just the other day, but now to watch him keep trying and not pulling the trigger -- well, it’s making her own insecurities come to light and she despises that, tries to keep them on constant lockdown. She can’t help it now, though, wondering if he’s second-guessing the whole thing. If he’s realizing he doesn’t want them for keeps, doesn’t want to be tied to something that’s supposed to symbolize forever, even though Kristen always thinks of them that way to begin with. 

Johnny pads into the tent while she’s shifting restlessly onto her other side. 

She hears him zip up the tent and then some rustling sounds, probably him getting undressed. She glances behind her in time to see him kneeling next to her, only in his boxers, before placing a hand between her shoulder blades. “I’m uh, sorry for being weird and shit,” he says softly. “I’m just thinking about a lot of things.” 

“Okay,” Kristen mumbles, looking away and closing her eyes as she feels him curl up behind her, arms sliding around her waist. 

“I love you,” he whispers against the back of her neck. He’s still the one to say it first, whenever they actually do. Which isn’t often. Suzie and Jack say it like every two seconds when they double date -- Kristen’s never understood that. It becomes oversaturated, meaningless. 

“You shouldn’t do anything you don’t want to,” Kristen blurts out. 

“Huh?” Johnny says, shifting so he’s hovering over her, propped up on his elbow.

She shifts back to meet his eyes. “I’m just sayin’. Do what you want.” 

His eyes are a mix of fond amusement and confusion. “Okay? Pretty much know the things I want,” he says, bending to kiss her shoulder. “Just a matter of uh, putting them into action.” 

He sounds so ridiculous and flustered and frustrated that Kristen realizes how stupid her own thoughts had been. This isn’t a guy who is questioning their relationship; hell, that night in his dorm room years ago was essentially his pre-proposal. No, this is Johnny being worried that Kristen might not be ready for more. After all, she did say ‘not for a while’ back then and well -- it’s kind of been a while, but still. Or who knows -- she could be completely off base on all of this. 

“I’ll show you action,” Kristen says, rolling out of his grip and sliding down his body, because this? This she can do without any confusion. . 

“Oh god,” Johnny moans as she takes his soft dick into her mouth, stroking him to hardness as she mouths at the head. 

Johnny’s definitely breaking ‘quiet hour’ rules if the way he’s groaning as his hands slide into her hair, dragging across her scalp as his hips arch upward the further she takes him down, is anything to go by. She keeps it wet and sloppy once he’s fully hard, pulling off when she gets a good rhythm to drag her cheek along his length and press kisses against his belly while she flicks her wrist cleverly, thumbing the head and feeling the moisture there. 

“God, just, fuck, let me fuck you,” Johnny gasps out just as she’s picked up the rhythm again, taking him deep in her throat. 

She pulls off with a pop, already pushing down her shorts and underwear. “Twist my arm, why don’t you.”

Johnny laughs breathlessly, dragging his hand over his face. His dick is curved up toward his stomach, and he’s still wearing his boxers. Kristen leaves her tanktop on and settles over his thighs, angling him towards her and sinking down in one swift motion. 

“Jesus christ,” Johnny groans, hands immediately finding her hips and rocking her forward. She covers them with her own and sets the pace the way she wants it, slow and dragging, circling her hips and not letting him fuck upward until he’s practically begging for it, all silent gasps and teeth against lips. Watching Johnny’s face go slack and desperate with want is one of her favorite things, and it’s no different tonight as he licks a bead of sweat above his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, his palms now dragging over her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers over the fabric of her shirt. 

It’s humid in the tent now, sweat pooling at the small of her back and in the dip of her collarbones as she finally lifts herself higher and fucks down onto him, starting a fast, uneven rhythm as her knees press against his sides and his own legs rise up to bracket her thighs. Kristen bends and Johnny meets her halfway so they can kiss, groaning into one another’s mouths around slick, hot slides of tongue. 

Johnny grips her ass and starts moving her along so she’s bouncing on his dick and Kristen can’t even complain about the micromanaging because it’s just that fucking good -- the thick drag of his cock inside her, his fingertips biting into her skin, his mouth hot and desperate against her. 

“Jesus fuck,” Johnny pants against her neck as she clenches down on him, circling her hips again, trapping him so fucking deep. He falls onto his back, moaning loudly, as Kristen just rocks down onto him again and again, so fucking close. “Fuck, marry me.” 

She stutters to a halt, mouth dropping open, eyes unfocused. 

“What?” 

Johnny’s own eyes widen a little and he bites his lip, fingertips fitting against her hips again to urge her on. “Christ, don’t _stop_.” 

Kristen swats at his hands. “Fuck you, you -- you did not just propose while I’m riding your dick.”

Johnny flushes even redder than he already is. “I think I did,” he admits miserably. 

Kristen can do nothing but gape at him for a moment before surging forward and slamming their lips together. 

“Mmmph,” Johnny grunts and then gets with the program, flipping them over swiftly, slamming his hips forward and latching onto Kristen’s neck, sucking hard as she scraps her nails up and down his back and just tries to breathe. 

“I fucking hate you,” she gasps as he fucks in deep, just the way she loves it. “How the fuck can I tell my parents this story?” 

“You haven’t, mmm, you haven’t said --- y-yes yet.” 

“Fuck you,” Kristen breathes and comes, gasping into his neck, her whole body shaking. Johnny follows a moment later, panting harshly against her ear. 

They lay in a boneless mess of limbs, Johnny shifting to the right so Kristen can let the air out of her lungs as they attempt to regain their breath. 

“Yes,” she says finally, when Johnny’s lazily kissing up her neck. 

He pulls back, a slow smile spreading across his face and lighting up his eyes. 

“Wait, hold on.” He scrambles over towards where he’d chucked his pants and digs into the pocket. 

He kneels before her and it’s a ridiculous sight, his dick still half-hard and resting along his thigh, his body perfect yet blotchy-red from the exertion. 

“My dream proposal,” Kristen deadpans. 

He makes a face and opens the box slowly. It’s nothing flashy; that’s not her style. It’s square and simple and fucking perfect. Kristen refuses to cry. 

“Marry me,” he says again, this time a whisper. 

Kristen gets up on her knees as well and holds out her hand, lip trembling as he puts it on her finger. 

“Yeah, Johnny,” she replies, voice thick, before throwing her arms around his neck. He pulls her in for perhaps the most perfect hug ever and she lets out a shuddering breath. “Yes.” 

Kristen feels his smile against her skin and closes her eyes. She supposes she could tell her parents this particular proposal, as long as she omits the nakedness. 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> KStew's roadtrip thoughts stolen from [here](http://monalisasnmadhatters.tumblr.com/post/90756526194/what-is-a-characteristic-youd-look-for-in-a-road).


End file.
